I wish I hadn't Come
by Chinesemoon
Summary: Harry stumbles into stiuation he wishes he hadn't.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: At The Library...  
  
"I'm going to the the detention I got from McGonagall now. I'll be back later."  
  
"Right. Bye Harry."  
  
"Yeah, bye Harry."  
  
I tried not to act annoyed at my two best friends as I made my way toward the portrait hole. Hermione was consumed with her books as usual, and Ron was setting up a chess board. I don't think they even heard me.  
  
I turned away from them and walked out into the hall. It was quiet and dark, seeing as it was late in the day. I figured I would be back late; I told Ron and Hermione to eat without me.  
  
I continued down the hall in silence. Why were those two acting so odd and faraway all the time? Even since we had got back from summer break and started our sixth year, they were a little out of it.  
  
I mean, Hermione was still top of every class, and Ron was still chess champion and my best friend, but still. Something was wrong, out of place. Every time I said I was leaving for Quiddich practice or going to a detention, they always looked up at me with the same expression. I hated to admit it, but it seemed from Ron's face that he was glad I was leaving.  
  
It was always the same. Always. Ron would nod and then half grin. He'd grin as if he didn't want me to know he was secretly happy. Then he would glance at Hermione, shrug, and go back to what he was doing.  
  
It was beginning to bug me. I was supposed to be his best friend, wasn't I? I just felt he was holding something back. Something important. Or should I say they?  
  
Hermione was just the same way. She wouldn't grin as much, but her eyes had a sparkle. She was slowly giving away some forbidden secret.  
  
I shrugged my friends' moods off as I reached McGonagall's office. I walked in and stood before her desk.  
  
"Oh, Potter," Professor McGonagall said, looking up at me. "I've thought about it. Since you were only late for class, I will let you go with a warning. I am, however, taking ten points from Gryffindor. Please make a better effort to be on time next class period."  
  
I nodded at my good luck. A warning! At least I didn't have to sit here for two hours dusting her shelves like last time.  
  
"Yes, Professor," I said quietly. "I will."  
  
"Good," McGonagall said, hiding a slight smile. "Off you go, Potter." I walked out of her office slightly bewildered. I had no idea why she let me off the hook, but I didn't really care.  
  
Instead of heading back to the Common Room, I headed in the direction of the Library. Believe it or not, I did sometimes need to go there. In particular, I needed a book for potions. That nasty git Snape was making us all read up on healing potions and I didn't know a bloody thing. I needed one of those huge books Hermione always read.  
  
I wasn't too surprised to find no one in the library. It was, after all, a rather boring place. Only Madam Pince was there. She, of course, glared at me as I passed. Probably wishing she could throw me out. Ha! I haven't done anything. Not yet, anyway.  
  
I went into the back. It was so quiet it was scary. I ran my hand along the dusty row of books. Hmm, which did I need?  
  
A low voice two rows over startled me. Mostly, I think, because it was Ron's. "Shh, Hermione! Be quiet. Do you want someone to hear us?" came Ron's deep voice. He sounded nervous and I was about to go and ask what they were doing but Hermione's voice stopped me.  
  
"No. But I was thinking... maybe we should tell Harry..." Hermione was saying softly.  
  
"What?! Are you insane? Tell Harry?! Do you know what he'd do to us?" Ron had a note of panic in his usually laid-back voice.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"He'd kill us!"  
  
"Ron, you're being childish. Harry wouldn't..."  
  
"Oh yes he would! He would kill me!"  
  
"Ron..."  
  
I was waiting to hear what it was I would kill Ron for but I never heard. It stopped. Hermione and Ron were silent.  
  
I was slightly confused. Crouching down on my hands and knees I tried to see around the shelves. What I saw almost made me gag.  
  
Ron. And. Hermione. Kissing!  
  
I couldn't believe it! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! HERMIONE AND RON! The two people who were always fighting, the two people who were always at each other's throats... well they weren't at each other's throats now! More like lips!  
  
Ron was standing close to Hermione. His hands were rested on her waist. Hermione had her arms around Ron's neck and... and..  
  
Agh! I couldn't even watch anymore. Ron was right. I was going to kill them! Not because they're together, but because they didn't tell me! I had to find out.  
  
Agh. I wish I hadn't. I tapped my fingers on the rug. I was waiting for them to stop. You'd think they would come up for air!  
  
I pulled myself back. I thought it was better left alone. I wasn't going to say anything. Not one bloody thing. If they were going to tell me they were... involved, they could. Otherwise, I was just going to shut up. Yep.  
  
I got quietly to my feet and brushed myself off. It was time I got the bloody hell out of there. I didn't fancy being around when those two finally did come around for air.  
  
Instead, I retreated to the Common Room to wait for my lovely secret- snogger friends to return. So I could kick their butts!  
  
I wish I hadn't come to the library at all.  
  
A/N: Shall I continue? 


	2. Back In th Common Room

Chapter 2: Back in the Common Room  
  
A/N: Wow. I got such good reviews for this. I'll see what I can do to make things more interesting. With an evil twist of course. Thanx for the reviews guys! Sorry for being slow, but as you may or may not have known the posting thingie was closed until today. Anyway review! ~Chinesemoon~  
  
~~~~~  
  
All right, I've thought it over. No, I'm not going to kick their butts, not yet at least. Just coming out and killing them would be too quick and painless. I need to prolong the experience. I needed to crucify them in guilt for not telling me!  
  
When I got back to the Common Room no one was there. I didn't really expect anyone to be there. It was late and I didn't know where anyone was. Well, accept for Ron and Hermione, who were in the back of the library doing, ah... something.  
  
I slammed down onto a big red chair. I was temporarily horrified, thinking I had just crushed Hermione's cat. Instead, I gave a heave of relief when I pulled Lavender Brown's yellow fluffy sweater from the seat under me.  
  
I briefly picked up a book and looked at it. I was bored with it within two seconds. I was reaching for Quiddich Through The Ages when I heard a distant yelp of pain. As the portrait hole opened, I heard Hermione's voice hushing what I could only assume was Ron.  
  
"Shh, Ron. Shut up! Do you want everyone to wake up?"  
  
"I can't help it! You're the one who insisted on bringing all these books back with us. Why did we have to do that? Uh?"  
  
"I told you, you git! We can't leave a library after two hours and come back empty-handed."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
I considered running to the boys' dorm room so they wouldn't see me, but I stopped myself. Why should I run? I wasn't the one hiding. I wasn't the one keeping secrets. I wasn't the one having secret-snogging sessions in the back of the library!  
  
I sat causally in the chair, staring over at Ron and Hermione, who were each carrying a stack of heavy-looking books.  
  
Hermione caught sight of me and presently dropped half of her books onto the floor. I ignored the very loud thud the books made as they hit the floor, and continued staring at Hermione.  
  
"O-oh. Harry. I didn't know you were here. I-I thought--"  
  
Oh, I know what she thought.  
  
I looked back innocently. "What?" I asked calmly.  
  
"N-nothing. I just... oh, never mind."  
  
I shrugged at her as she and Ron set the books down and sat in the chairs across from me. Ron looked around briefly and then sat back and put his feet on the coffee table. He looked as he always did: causal and calm.  
  
I'll change that.  
  
"So," I began in a laid-back way. "What did you guys do while I was gone?" "What did we do?" Ron said sitting up casually and absent mindedly kicking Crookshanks. "Oh, nothing much."  
  
"Just wondering," I started again. "I came back and you weren't here. Where were you anyway?" Hermione glanced at Ron then back at me. "We were at the library. Getting a few books." Ron turned to stare at Hermione as if she had just lost her mind. I think she has, but that's another story altogether.  
  
"That's funny," I said, frowning. "McGonagall let me off early. I went to the library for awhile to study. I didn't see you there."  
  
It was amazing how quickly Ron Weasley could go from calm to panic. Like a flash, I tell you. I glanced at Hermione. She was slowly losing her calm. I decided to make the show more entertaining.  
  
"I did see something funny, though," I said, flicking a piece of lint off my robes. "Well, more hear something funny, really."  
  
Hermione gave a forced laughed and tried to look interested. "What was that?"  
  
"Some students were making a lot of noise in the back of the library," I said, grinning. "Everyone could hear them."  
  
"What d'you mean," Ron squeaked in an unusually high voice, "everyone?"  
  
"What I said," I replied, acting bored. "They were doing --- you know --- in the back. Madam Pince was mad. They could be heard in the halls outside the doors to the library almost. I bet it was Seamus and Lavender."  
  
It was getting very interesting. I never realized how stupid my friends act sometimes. I can't believe I didn't notice before now!  
  
"I know it was a Gryffindor whoever it was," I said, looking at the clock. "There was a Gryffindor scarf lying on a table. I'd say it was yours if I didn't know better, Hermione."  
  
Hermione squirmed and shrugged.  
  
I was very tired. I needed to go to bed. I couldn't think up a proper plan of distruction while I was falling asleep.  
  
No, I would go to bed and get a good night's rest.  
  
"I'm going to bed," I said, standing and stretching. "See you tomorrow."  
  
Ron looked very relieved at my departure.  
  
He wouldn't be so relieved, however, when tomorrow came and I brought out my secret weapon: Ginny Weasley.  
  
A/N: REVIEW PEOPLE! 


	3. Finding Ginny

Chapter 3: Finding Ginny  
  
A/N: Here it is... at last!!! Yay, I'm so happy! Review... again. Disclaimer: I don't own anything and if I did I would be rich. Don't sue please! ~~~~  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I had almost forgotten my newly formed plans. Almost. I was shot back into reality by Ron's loud snores next to my bed.  
  
That's right. I was still mad at them.  
  
I wonder slightly if I was just being paranoid and if I should just drop it. But then I remembered Ron and Hermione and how they seemed so distant from me lately. No wonder why.  
  
I threw my bed covers off and stepped onto the cold floor. I would have to confront Ginny today if I was to go through with my scheme.  
  
The thought of going up to Ginny Weasley and asking her to do what I was going to was slightly sickening. I think being around Draco Malfoy has really disformed me. Big time.  
  
I changed out of my clothes quickly and descended down to the Common Room. I hoped to find Ginny there. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, however, I was disappointed to find it empty of all but the Creevey brothers.  
  
Alas, the fates were not on my side so far.  
  
I cursed as I tripped over a rucksack. The fates were really not on my side so far!  
  
Shrugging it off, I regained whatever dignity I had left as I headed out of the Common Room. Outside, it was quite and still. I guess it was too early for all the lazy Hogwarts students to drag themselves out of their warm, wonderful, comfortable beds that I wished I was in at this very moment....  
  
I knew, however, that I couldn't go back and sleep. I had to find Ginny Weasley and fill her in on my evil plan. Well, somewhat evil anyway. Whatever. I knew Ginny got up early to go and work in the library. A trait a think she picked up from Hermione.  
  
As I drew closer to the library, I wanted to turn back. I thought of what I had seen last time I went looking for a Weasley. I was in no mood at all to find Ginny with her boyfriend Dean. No mood at all.  
  
The library doors swung open with a agonizingly loud creak. I had hoped not to draw attention.  
  
Geez!  
  
I walked in quickly, ignoring the glare Madame Pince shot me. No one was in sight, and at first I thought maybe it was too early even for Ginny.  
  
I was about to give up when I saw her. Ginny was visible through a bookshelf filled with love potion books. Her red hair that had become such a Weasley trademark gave her away.  
  
"Hey Ginny," I called, rushing over to her.  
  
Ginny jumped into the air. Obviously, she hadn't realized I was coming at her. She looked around at me and then calmed down a bit.  
  
"Oh, Harry," Ginny said, picked up a book she had dropped in her three second fright. "I thought you were Malfoy."  
  
I raised my eyebrow questionably at her. "Malfoy? Why? Is he doing something to you?"  
  
"No, no, I don't think so. I hexed him yesterday and well... oh never mind! What do you want?"  
  
So much for friendly chit-chat.  
  
"I need your help, Gin," I said. I could feel my face start to burn.  
  
Ginny looked confused. "Me? What do you need me to do?"  
  
I realized now how stupid this sounded. I wished I had just stayed in bed and minded my own business. Why should I care what my two best friends were doing and not telling me?  
  
"Well, you see..." I started. This was going badly so far. Great. "I found out yesterday that Ron and Hermione were ah... well they're...ah..."  
  
"Together?" Ginny asked simply. She didn't look at all surprised.  
  
"Yeah," I said dully. "How did you kn-" I said, being cut off, as I so often was by girls.  
  
"I didn't. You just told me." Ginny looked quite pleased. "Besides, Ron talks about Hermione in his sleep. So what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Well, I wanted you to help me. I'm rather peeved with them and I want-"  
  
"To get revenge?" Ginny finished. I considered snapping at her for interrupting me but figured it too risky.  
  
"Yes. I was thinking we could find a way to make Ron and Hermione confess." I said this quickly so I wouldn't be stopped again by Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked at me as if I were barking mad. "Are you serious?" she asked, running a hand through her long red hair.  
  
"Yes," I said. I was ready for the dumping part of this conversation but I was met with silence.  
  
"All right," Ginny said, and she gave me a grin. I hadn't thought anyone was as crazy as I was.  
  
Apparently I was wrong.  
  
"So how are we going to do this?" Ginny asked. I stopped. I hadn't figured that part out quite yet.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at me in a 'men!' sort of way.  
  
Then she gave me the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. I was transfixed. Wow...  
  
"Don't worry Harry," Ginny said, taking my hand and dragging me toward the doors, "I have an idea."  
  
**** "Are you sure this is a good idea, Gin?" I asked Ginny for the hundredth time that day.  
  
We were hiding in the entrance hall with clear view inside the great hall. I had a very, very, very, very bad feeling about this.  
  
"Of course I am," Ginny said, waving her hands at me. "This will work. All you have to do is go and flirt with Hermione."  
  
I gulped. When I had said I wanted revenge, I hadn't realized it would entail flirting with one friend. This would probably lead to Ron challenging me to a wizards' duel and one of us dying.  
  
Great. Just great.  
  
"Don't forget to give her your charming/innocent smile."  
  
"My what?" I asked distractedly. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"You know. The one you flash at all the girls. You used it on me in my first year."  
  
What the hell was she talking about? I didn't have time to ask though because Ginny was suddenly pushing me out into the hall.  
  
"Go!" Ginny mouthed silently.  
  
I cursed under my breath and walked slowly into the Great Hall. This was going to be hard. No one could get through to Hermione. Well, Ron I suppose. But certainly not me!  
  
I spotted Ron and Hermione sitting next to each other, talking heatedly. I cleared my throat and sat down across from Hermione.  
  
"Hey guys," I said in an usually high voice. Clearing my throat again, I said in a cooler voice,  
  
"You're looking beautiful as usual Hermione."  
  
Hermione's eyes shot up at me. "Thanks," she said, sounding a bit off and confused. "I guess."  
  
This day wasn't going well. Again.  
  
I searched for something flirty to say. Nothing came to mind. I wasn't capable of flirting with my best friend.  
  
"So," I said slowly and softly. "Hermione? I was wondering..."  
  
Hermione looked up from her Daily Prophet again. "What?" she said, flicking a crumb of toast off her sleeve.  
  
"I was just wondering... Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me?"  
  
That was it. I can't believe it. This was insane. I didn't know what I was going to do if she said yes. She wouldn't... would she?  
  
"Oh, I'd love too Harry, really," Hermione said, looking back down at her newspaper, unfazed.  
  
"But I'm doing something then."  
  
All the while, Ron's ears were getting redder and redder. Hermione, however, was still quite unfazed.  
  
"Oh. Okay," I said, rather relieved. Ginny was going to kill me.  
  
I tried to eat but couldn't. I knew Ginny was waiting to hear if something had happened. I also knew I should have tried harder to flirt with Hermione. This was the stupidest thing to have done. It didn't even make sense!  
  
When I got into the entrance hall, Ginny pulled me by the tie over to her.  
  
"Well?" she demanded as I started choking. "Oh." She let go of the tie and patted it down. "What happened?"  
  
I told her what happened and she sighed sadly.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What, Gin?"  
  
"You don't know how to flirt and get Ron mad."  
  
"No kidding!"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What, Ginny?!"  
  
"I know how to get them to confess."  
  
By this time I was going insane.  
  
"Oh yeah?" I said, feeling very peeved. "How?"  
  
"Get to Ron."  
  
"And how do I do that, hmm?" I asked feeling my patience slipping away.  
  
"Let Ron see you and I together," Ginny said, picking at her fingernails.  
  
"What do you mean, 'let Ron see you and I together?'" I asked, feeling even more confused than Neville did in potions class. And that was saying something!  
  
Ginny looked at me as if I were a very young child.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said, speaking slowly and clearly, "we need to go out together and make Ron mad. Keep it secret but make sure he sees, you know."  
  
Ginny Weasley is barking mad.....I think it might just work, though.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. Tell me if you like where this plot is going. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! 


	4. Bloody Wonderful!

Chapter 4: Bloody Wonderful  
  
A/N: I think if I waited any longer to write this chapter some of my reviews might go and kill themselves, my sister included. So here it is! Review... do I need to ask that? Disclaimer: *weeps* I don't own it dammit! It was my idea though... no, just kidding! Don't sue me, I have no money whatsoever. ~~~  
  
I was in a state of shock. Who wouldn't be? This was the weirdest thing I had ever done, by far! Go out with Ginny Weasley? How mad was I at my friends? Pretty damn mad!  
  
I nervously looked around the entrance hall. Ginny was supposed to meet me for breakfast. This was, as Ginny said, "phase one" of our confession plan. I can hardly wait... not!  
  
When Ron finds out what I'm doing I'll be slaughtered alive, my remains fed to a Hippogriff, my eyeballs fed to a water slug, and so on and so on....  
  
But what the hell, right? What did I care? I was insane nowadays, anyway. I jumped as a hand touched my shoulder. Ginny Wealsey smiled up at me.  
  
"So?" Ginny said standing with hands on hips. "Are you ready?"  
  
Am I ready? Was this some kind of sick joke?  
  
"Yeah," I lied. "So, tell me again what we're doing."  
  
Ginny sighed as if I was a totally hopeless case, which I am. "Just be friendly with me."  
  
"I'm always frien--" I started, confused again. I found I was usually in a daze around Ginny. This was beginning to become my way of life. So when she cut me off (as usual) I just shrugged.  
  
"Flirty, I mean," she said, rolling her eyes at me. "You've never been that. I would have remembered that."  
  
Would she have now? How interesting...  
  
I found myself being pushed into the Great Hall. I could see Ron and Hermione already at the table eating.  
  
Now the fun began. Supposedly.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ginny said cheerfully, swinging her hand, which was now enclosed in mine.  
  
Ron eyed our hands but didn't say anything. As we sat down, he set me with a glare.  
  
I ignored him and pulled some eggs toward my plate. Ignoring Ron seemed something that came quite easily now.  
  
"Nice day out, isn't it?" Ginny said in means of conversation. I could feel this was one of those times when our plans were going to come crashing down and burn.  
  
"Harry said we should go out and walk the grounds. He also said it would be a lovely day for us to go out and play."  
  
I heard my folk clank loudly as I dropped. Did I hear her right? What was she getting at?  
  
Ginny continued like nothing had happened. "Lavender said it was nice to go out behind the bleachers and talk. Talk, if you know what I mean. Harry agrees with me."  
  
Hermione glanced at me and opened her mouth. She looked like she wanted to say something but thought better about it.  
  
"I hear the Quiddich pitch is a real hot spot for students nowadays," Ginny said, grinning at me. "Real great sport, Quiddich that is," Ginny said, laughing.  
  
Ron gave a squeak and downed his orange juice. "So," he said, rubbing his hands together. "Ginny? How erm... how many time have you walked the grounds with Harry?"  
  
"Oh, hundreds!" Ginny said excitedly. "We go almost every other day, don't we Harry?"  
  
Why me?  
  
"Er..." I stated.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny kicked me hard in the shins. I wish she would have given me warning of all this!  
  
"Yeah," I muttered. Ron's eyes widened.  
  
"Have you?" Ron's voice grew less and less friendly by the second. "When?"  
  
"Er..." I stated again.  
  
"We're taking a walk later. It is after all a nice day out," Ginny said, grinning again at us.  
  
I knocked over my juice in my haste to stand. I pulled Ginny to her feet. "Gotta go. See you later," I said nervously.  
  
It was a damn good thing I left when I did. Ron looked ready to kill me.  
  
I still had no idea how this was going to get Ron and Hermione to confess, only kill me!  
  
I dragged Ginny out of the Great Hall, fully aware everyone was watching us. Once in the safety of the mostly deserted entrance, hall I rounded on the youngest Weasley.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" I screamed. A first year Hufflepuff jumped and ran for his life. Good call on his part, seeing as I was going to KILL GINNY!  
  
Ginny looked unconcerned. "What?" she asked innocently. "What's wrong?"  
  
I tried to shake the image of me reaching over and strangling Ginny where she stood.  
  
"Why?" I asked. "Why did you say that? I thought we were 'keeping it secret'"  
  
"Ron has to think something is up," Ginny said with a dramatical edge to her voice. "We're not really going out there."  
  
"We're not?" I asked. I tried not to sound disappointed. What was wrong with me?!  
  
"Nope. Just pissing Ron off, silly!" Ginny said, like this was the most obvious thing on Earth.  
  
I still had no idea how this was going to work. "Wouldn't it be better just to round on them?" I asked faintly.  
  
I wished I had never done any of this crap. It was such a waste of my time and it wasn't going to work.  
  
"Look, Harry," Ginny said, shrugging. "Give it time. Tomorrow will be better. I swear."  
  
She "swears" does she? This better bloody work... whatever the hell it was!  
  
***  
  
"So what are we doing now?" I asked as Ginny lead me down a hall filled with students.  
  
"You'll see, I thought I saw Ron and Hermione down here..."  
  
I decided it wasn't worth my breath to ask. So I didn't. See how simple these things are? Not! Nothing is ever simple in my life.  
  
I heard the bell ring and students rushed to go off to classes. I was just about to leave but Ginny pulled me back.  
  
"Look," she said. "I saw Hermione one minute ago-"  
  
I cut her off with a loud "Shh."  
  
I could hear someone coming down the hall. I only thought for one split second as I saw Filch. It was time to act... fast!  
  
I opened the nearest door and shoved Ginny with all my might. When I closed the door, I was met with darkness and a very unpleasant smell. It reminded me of Goyle. The smell, that is.  
  
I felt around and realized we were in a broom closet. As the foot steps came closer, I prayed that for once in her life Ginny would shut up. Fat chance!  
  
"Harry?" Ginny's voice echoed. I reached over to what I hoped was her mouth and covered it. She fell silent as I heard Filch walk past.  
  
I hoped that God damned cat couldn't smell us. Please, no, no, no....  
  
Filch left the hallway and could be heard going up the stairs. I uncovered Ginny's mouth and reached for the doorknob. I turned the knob and....  
  
Nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
  
"Ginny?" I said quietly. "Why won't this door open?"  
  
Through the darkness I heard Ginny huff. "I was trying to tell you that this door won't open from the inside."  
  
I was left dumbstruck.  
  
"How did you know that?" I asked.  
  
"Experience," Ginny shot back.  
  
Experience?! What experience?! I decided I didn't care. It was her business, not mine. I don't care. Nope. Not one little bit.  
  
"When?" I heard myself ask the darkness. I was beginning to suffocate from the smell.  
  
"None of your beeswax," she replied.  
  
I was annoyed now. We were stuck in this closet when we should be sitting in class. Someone was going to realize we were gone.  
  
"How do we get out?" I said expectedly. Let's see how much she knew!  
  
"Use an unlocking spell?" Ginny offered. "I'd need my wand for that."  
  
I waited. Nothing happened.  
  
"Well, get it then!" I said hysterically. Still nothing, and then...  
  
"I can't get to it when you're crushing me against the wall."  
  
I hadn't realized how close to Ginny I was or just how small the closet was. I was in big trouble. Big trouble.  
  
"Well, I can't move..." I said feeling my back against the door. "I'll try to er..."  
  
I tried moving back from her. This was a long and complicated process. It involved my putting my arms around her in a rather...erm... odd position. We were going to be in deep trouble if we were found.  
  
"Harry," Ginny whispered. She sounded breathless. "Stop."  
  
I stopped.  
  
She whispered something faintly. I couldn't even hear it. I leaned in closer to hear her better. "What?" I asked just as faintly.  
  
"I said..." Ginny started but was cut off.  
  
I suddenly felt the door open and I was hurled backward out onto the stone floor. Ginny landed rather ungracefully on top of me. Our arms were still entwined from being in the small space of the closet. This was not good.  
  
I could tell her skirt had risen up a bit too. Dammit.  
  
"Well, well. Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley," I heard a voice growl. I looked up to see the worse sight in the world. Professor Snape.  
  
"I was wondering why you weren't in class, Potter. I don't think I need to ask what you two were doing."  
  
This was wonderful. Why did it always happen to me?!  
  
"No, sir," I said helplessly, stuck under Ginny, who had seemed to have frozen. "It's not what you think..."  
  
"I'm sure," Professor Snape said with a sneer. "Follow me, you two. And Ms. Weasley, fix your skirt."  
  
Ginny took the hint at last and climbed off of me. I blushed slightly at the look of her. She was quite ruffled.  
  
This looked very bad.  
  
As I walked down the halls behind Snape, all I could think about were four simple words that would lead us to hell:  
  
We are so screwed.  
  
A/N: How did you like this? Review!!! 


	5. A little place called hell

Chapter 5: A little place called hell...  
  
A/N: Here's another glorious chapter! *angels sing* Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, yak, yak, yak. We all know this so why do I bother? Don't even think about sueing; I have no cash so you'll be taking my clothes... ~~~  
  
Walking behind Snape, I pondered this whole situation. It really wasn't funny, yet I was laughing inside. Ginny and I caught in a broom closet?  
  
Ha! As if!  
  
The halls were strangely glum and I wondered why I'd never noticed it before. Ginny was walking ahead of me, fixing her hair.  
  
Snape was silent. Probably thinking of the many ways to torture us. I wouldn't be surprised if he had found some way of expelling us. You can't expel someone for that, can you?  
  
I shrugged. I was pretty sure he couldn't do anything really bad; maybe turn me into a moose? But certainly not expel. No, no I'm sure of it.  
  
The dungeons were the usual hellhole they always were. Dark, miserable, hellish. Yep, good ol' dungeons.  
  
We walked into Snape's office. I tried hard not to look at all the awful things he had in jars on the shelf behind his desk. I shuddered.  
  
"Sit," Snape ordered. We sat.  
  
"You do realize what you were doing was unacceptable, do you not?" Snape said, connecting his fingers and glaring at me in particular.  
  
No? Really? Unacceptable? I never would have thought it!  
  
"Yes sir," I muttered. Ginny was still in a state of shock. I wasn't sure she was still living; maybe she was only a walking corpse. Whatever.  
  
"Therefore, I see it fitting to give you both a detention." Snape finished.  
  
I was thinking he would be a snotball and do that.  
  
"Yes sir," I said again.  
  
"You will receive detention tonight with Longbottom. My office, six o'clock. Leave." Snape looked uninterested in us. He pointed with one long finger toward the door.  
  
I stood and dragged Ginny up. She was still silent.  
  
As we left the office I felt strangely calm towards Ginny. Sure, I wanted to kill her, but due to what had just happened, I think I was faring well not reaching into my pocket, pulling out my wand and hexing her. I should have been applauded for my lack of hexing.  
  
As we left the dungeons and headed for the Great Hall, I heard Ginny start to mutter bits of "Son of a..." and "He can take his mother to..." and realized Ginny was indeed alive.  
  
Oh joy!  
  
"Well?" I asked crabbily. "Are you happy now?"  
  
"Me?!" Ginny shouted. "You're the one who locked us in that damn closet!"  
  
It's always my fault, isn't it?  
  
I wanted to give her a piece of my mind and tell her just where she could go but decided against it. We were supposed to be together on this.  
  
"What do we do now?" I asked the great brains of the operation.  
  
"Go to detention."  
  
Duh! I never thought of that!  
  
Ron and Hermione weren't at Lunch. I didn't see them anywhere. As I walked back to the Common Room with Ginny  
  
I found her in a rather sudden state of giggles.  
  
"What?" I said now very annoyed. I understood now what Oliver Wood always went through with Angelina, Alica, and Katie.  
  
"I bet I know what they're doing," Ginny said in a sing-song voice.  
  
I didn't feel like hearing that. Not now, not ever.  
  
We walked on in silence. Inside the Common Room were many annoying first years who decided to ask me the usual billion questions for the day. I hate bloody first years. Slimy, stupid, annoying gits....  
  
Six o'clock came all to soon for my liking. It was time to go to that special place we affectionately call hell. Ah, the dungeons. What a magnificently crappy area of Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny and I walked on in total silence. I was too tired to talk. The injustice of it all was sickening. Snape is such a snotball. Why can't he leave two people alone to pretend to snog? What is this world coming to?  
  
As we approached Snape's office door, I eyed the doorknob suspiciously. I wasn't all together sure that doorknob wouldn't change into parahna and bite my hand off. I'd expect something like that from Snape.  
  
Needless to say, the door did not turn into a parona. Close call.  
  
I spied Neville at once. He was sitting in a chair, hunching over as much as he could. Maybe he was afraid Snape would breath on him. I'd be afraid of that too.  
  
Snape looked up at us and sneered. The usual warm welcome.  
  
"How nice of the famous Harry Potter and his little girlfriend to join us," Snape growled. The torture clock was ticking, and I was surprised to find that Snape had managed to piss me off within three seconds of our arrival. World record, I think.  
  
"Potter, you and Longbottom will be scrubbing the floor in the classroom next door. It seems Longbottom managed to blacken the floor during our last lesson with his potion. Gone wrong, as usual. Ms. Weasley, you will be labeling these jars." Snape pointed to a collection of unlabeled jars. "Now start working. I'll tell you when you may leave."  
  
Yes, Master.  
  
I left with Neville, making sure to grab a rag as I went. When we reached the classroom, I threw myself onto the blankened floor and picked up a rag.  
  
"So," was the first word I heard Neville utter. I looked around at him and he grinned. "You were caught in that closet that won't open with Ginny?"  
  
Word travels fast these days.  
  
"Maybe," I said irritably. "It always happens to me."  
  
Neville grinned at me again as if he knew something I didn't. I doubt it.  
  
"I made the same mistake," he said.  
  
Never mind.  
  
"Oh," I said, surprised. I was genuinely shocked. Neville? With a girl in a...broom closet? "When?"  
  
"Last year," he said simply. I felt my jaw drop to the blackened floor but I didn't realize it until I started drooling on my hand.  
  
"L-last year?" I stuttered. This was impossible. I refused to believe this!  
  
"At the Yule Ball," Neville said, nodding. "Had to wait until Dean let us out of the closet. I could barely breath in that blasted closet and she wasn't helping it by doing all that...."  
  
I wasn't really listening to Neville anymore. I felt like my heart had suddenly stopped. Yule Ball? If I remembered correctly, he went with Ginny...  
  
"Who were you with?" I said slowly. I took a deep breath and waited. Neville looked confused for a moment and then he smiled again.  
  
"Can't tell you that, mate," Neville said, tapping the side of his nose. I looked at him, now quite aghast. This was all a dream, none of this was real. Neville doesn't go and do - anything - with girls. Ever.  
  
"What I don't get," Neville said, ignoring my shocked face, "Is why you still pulled that stunt when Ron and Hermione just got caught earlier that day."  
  
Did I hear him right? R-ron and Hermione...caught...for...  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
"I would have thought they would have warned you that's all," Neville said, shrugging. "They were serving detention earlier during lunch."  
  
Isn't this a small world?  
  
I pretended I had known this all along. No sense acting the fool. I had already done that once today. Once was my limit.  
  
The time seemed to pass unusually fast for a detention in hell. Odd how these things happen.  
  
As we were let out of detention, I filled Ginny in on what happened, while Neville walked ahead of us. She seemed fairly un-surprised.  
  
"I thought so," she said. She thought too much.  
  
"Well, what now?" I asked. Ginny pulled her hair out of its ponytail and shook it. Her hair really was beautiful. I can't believe I had never realized how beautiful Ginny was. Whoa...  
  
"I think that maybe." Ginny paused and ran a hand through her flaming hair, as I had so often seen Ron do. "Maybe we should..er.."  
  
She paused for a moment and I continued staring at her. She was gorgeous. Wow. Oh my God wow....  
  
"Okay, I've got it," Ginny said, flashing me a lovely smile. This is when my brain kicked in for the first time during this whole monkey shine.  
  
"No," I said, stopping Ginny from talking. "I've got a better plan."  
  
Ginny looked at me as if she highly doubted whether I could have a better plan than her.  
  
"What?" she chirped. I smiled and stepped closer to her. She took a sudden alarmed step away from me and my grin widened.  
  
"We're playing it my way," I said, pushing my glasses up my nose. "Starting tomorrow, we're playing it seductive."  
  
Ginny's eyes widen considerably. She looked very alarmed at my declaration but I could swear her eyes lit up slightly.  
  
Tomorrow at breakfast, I told myself, I would show all the Weasley's who's the boss.  
  
A/N: Well?! What do you think guys? Good? Review and do tell. 


	6. Too Much Drama

A/N: Cliff hanger hanging from a cliff! That's why it's called cliff hanger! Do you guys hate me for leaving you hanging? I hope not; I love all those who have reviewed me which is like 93 people!!!! Disclaimer: I don't own HP and so on... why do I bother?!  
  
~~~  
  
I was grinning ear to ear. It was all very funny. I wasn't joking when I said I was going to play it seductive. I had never been more serious in my life! I was still laughing, however.  
  
This should be jolly fun. Ha!  
  
I threw the blankets off of me and stepped onto the floor. Ron was no where to be seen. I didn't care right now anyway. All I cared about was getting downstairs and messing with everyone's head.... mainly Ginny's head.  
  
I dressed quickly and rushed down the stairs and into the Common Room. Only a few lone third years were about. Everyone else was either asleep or at breakfast.  
  
I stepped out of the portrait hole feeling exceptionally daring. I wasn't sure yet just what I'd do to Ginny. I'd have to play it by ear.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were already at the table when I arrived. I noticed Ginny seemed more jumpy than usual. Let the show begin!  
  
I plopped down across from Ron and next to Ginny. Ginny gave me a nervous grin. She obviously hadn't forgotten what I'd said the night before.  
  
Once sitting I grinned at my friends. Leaning over toward Ginny I whispered loudly in her ear, "Pass the toast please Ginny."  
  
It was simply shocking what kind of reaction this got. All I said was to please pass the toast and Ginny had almost bolted out of her seat. I thought she was having a heart attack for God's shake!  
  
Ginny nodded regaining some compose and passed the toast. I grinned again at her fully aware of Ron's starring gaze upon me.  
  
I didn't try to much more for a few moments. Then a got a flash of inspiration. Picking up a banana, I peeled it and took a bite. Raising an eyebrow I looked at Ginny.  
  
"Banana Ginny?" I asked calmly. Ginny eyed the Banana and nodded. Her mistake.  
  
Braking off a piece I brought it to her mouth. "Open up sweetcakes," I said grinning again. I felt like laughing at the look on Ron's face. And Ginny's for that matter.  
  
Ginny sat paralyzed. I tilted my head to one side and laughed softly. "Don't make me open your mouth Gin, because I can."  
  
Ginny opened her mouth quickly and I shoved the Banana into her mouth. The piece was a bit to big for her and she drooled slightly on herself. I took my hand and whipped her mouth.  
  
I glanced at Ron. He was starring at me in half confused half dizziness. Hermione had her eyes closed. I promptly dropped my fork.  
  
I retrieved it within seconds and cleared my throat.  
  
"Ron?" I asked loudly hoping to brake Ron from his day dream. "Did you know you've got you foot on Hermione's leg?"  
  
There was an abrupt clang of Ron's knee hitting the inside of the table. "N- no I haven't," He said turning red.  
  
"You haven't anymore mate," I noted. Ron looked at me like I was a water slug.  
  
I finished my toast and got to my feet.  
  
"Well if you'll excuse us, Ginny and I have some work to do." I said with a wink.  
  
Ginny choked on her juice. I clapped her on the back. "Come on Gin." I said. Ginny scrambled up after me and followed out into the entrance hall.  
  
"What the hell..." Ginny started but I silenced her.  
  
"Shut up and follow me." I said.  
  
"What..?"  
  
"Shut up I said."  
  
Surprisingly Ginny shut up as we walked up the stairs. Since it was a Saturday we had no classes to worry about. The whole day was free.  
  
The Library doors loomed into view. I pushed them open and dragged Ginny inside. We made our way to the very back of the library. I pushed Ginny into a chair and sat in the one next to her.  
  
"Look," I started before Ginny could start talking. "If we're going to go about this the right way you'll need to be more convincing."  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped. "What does that mean?" She said blankly.  
  
"It means you'll have to act more convincing." I said again.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to shoot a reply but I coughed.  
  
"How well do you kiss Ginny?" I asked suddenly. I don't know what made me say it; I just did. I waited for her response.  
  
"What?" Was what she said. And she's supposed to be the smart one! Go figure!  
  
"I said," I repeated. "How...well...do...you...kiss?"  
  
Ginny's ears reddened with the Weasley trade mark. "What do you care?" She spat for lack of anything better.  
  
"Because," I said leaning closer to her. "If we're pretending to go out we need to look convincing."  
  
Ginny had no time to protest. I had closed the space between us and was now kissing her. She stiffened slightly but then gave into me more.  
  
After many, many, many, many minutes I pulled back. I hid the fact that I was breathless.  
  
"For someone with "experience" you sure aren't a good kisser," I said daringly. Ginny gave me a look that would scare off the Dark Lord.  
  
"You weren't so good either," Ginny said patting down her hair. "You could definitely do better."  
  
I sighed and leaned closer. "Why don't you teach me then?" I asked.  
  
Ginny grinned slightly. "I fully intend to."  
  
With that she pulled me by the tie down to her level. I love this.  
  
****  
  
"I tell you it was odd Hermione."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? Harry doesn't act that way. And not with Ginny."  
  
I suddenly shoved Ginny away from me. I could hear Ron and Hermione's voices coming closer to me. I frantically patted down my ruffled hair. I was in deep crap if they found us now.  
  
I cast a look at Ginny. She was a mess. Perhaps we "practiced" to much?  
  
The voices started to grow louder. Hermione and Ron were only one shelf over. They were dangerously close to finding us.  
  
I pulled Ginny down to the floor with me. She didn't need me to tell her what was going on. Hell no!  
  
"Well maybe Harry and Ginny are going out Ron,"  
  
"No duh! They were found in a broom closet together remember?!"  
  
"Yes I remember Ron, I was there when Neville told us."  
  
I made a mental note to kill Neville later. Perhaps I could turn him into a farrett like Malfoy?  
  
I could see Ron's head coming into our row. Oh dammit. This is the part where Ron kills me by using an unforgettable curse. Dammit, dammit, dammit, and dammit again for good measure!  
  
I looked at Ginny quickly as Ron rounded the corner. I hadn't realized I'd pulled her down onto my lap.  
  
"Oh shi-" I started just as Ron turned and looked at us.  
  
Ron stopped in his tracks and starred at us. His jaw was all the way to the floor. I could see drool dropping to the carpet. This was so not good. SO NOT GOOD.  
  
"Hello Ron," Ginny said cheerfully. I almost laughed at the look on Ron's face. Almost. I would have laughed if Ron hadn't charged at me and started to ring my neck that is!  
  
"Bloody hell," I got out before Ron started shaking me.  
  
Ginny gave a loud shriek and pulled Ron off of me. I gasped slightly for breath. Air. Beautiful, beautiful air. Good God!  
  
"Let GO GINNY!" Ron shouted while being held back by Ginny and Hermione. I scrambled to my feet. Bloody hell. Ron was really going to kill me. I know what Peter Pettigrew felt like now.  
  
"Run Harry!" Ginny shouted at me. This all felt like a dramatical muggle movie. A very bad dramatical muggle movie.  
  
"I'm not running from Ron," I said watching Hermione try to calm Ron. Ron was currently shouting bloody murder.  
  
"Give me my wand! I'll hex his pants off!"  
  
Ginny seemed to be surpessing a giggle. Yes I'm sure this was all very amusing to her what with Ron threatening to hex my pants off! Geez! Too much drama!  
  
I decided Ginny was right. I had fought off Malfoy, I had fought off Tom Riddle, I had fought off the Dark Lord but I was afraid of Ron!  
  
I think, however pitiful it was, I should go for a while so Ron could chill out.  
  
He needed, as the muggles said, to "take a chill pill." Big time.  
  
I started running backward away from the flaming Ron. I turned and broke out into a full run out of the library.  
  
I didn't know where I was going. I knew it couldn't be the Common Room. Ron would look there first. I had to lay low for a few hours. I needed...  
  
A class room.  
  
What I needed was to hide in an empty class room. I went to the class room I knew had been vandalized lately by Peeves. He had dropped a dung bomb in it and it stunk like Snapes' robes. I'll tell you now: that's bad.  
  
I pinched my nose and entered the dark and deserted class room. I knew I'd have to face Ron at some point. I just had to wait for him to cool off a little. That should only take about ten years tops.  
  
Great.  
  
I sunk into a dark corner where I thought the smell wasn't as bad. I sighed heavily at this whole situation.  
  
This wasn't about Ron and Hermione anymore. It wasn't about them being together that made me so insane. I had been mad of course but I had cooled down quickly. This was about Ginny.  
  
I had been even more insane and weird from the minute I asked Ginny for help. I didn't care about Ron and Hermione. I cared about Ginny.  
  
I slammed my head back against the wall. Bashing my head made me feel surprisingly better. I would have to work this whole thing out later.  
  
Its time Ginny gets what she deserves.  
  
A/N: I know, I know. It's really mean of me to stop it right here. I only have one or maybe two more chapters left to this story. Do me a favor and review will you? 


	7. Wet, Annoyed, and Mostly Insane

Wet, Annoyed, and Mostly Insane  
  
A/N: I hope no one has forgotten about this story. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I haven't been at home for the last three weeks and my computer is a real piece of CRAP! A serious piece of junk I'm tellin' ya. But enough about that, on with the show, er story! I hope all my reviewers haven't all died.... REVIEW! This is the last chapter.  
  
Oh and to dacrayZblaze1: About the Dean thing. Um, that's a very good point.... just ignore that. I realized that while write the 6th chapter. :)  
  
Disclaimer: *cheerfully* Hey J.K. Rowling! If you think I own HP you're off your nut! Bite me! I have no money!  
  
~~~  
  
I was steadily getting more and more annoyed. I distantly wondered if Ron had gotten out his chainsaw and mask to come hunt me down. That would make this day complete.  
  
I stood up on my knees and looked around the now dark class room. It smelled a lot worse now then it had two hours before when I ran insanely inside to take cover from my best friend. Perhaps dungbombs decayed with time. I had never hung around to find out in the past.  
  
Go figure.  
  
Crawling three inches to the left, my knees were met with something unpleasantly wet.  
  
Just what I needed right now. Damn it.  
  
I heard a rattling off to the side of the room and froze. I thought it was Ron who had come to kill me at first but realized it wasn't when the "thing" cackled loudly.  
  
"Wee Potty lad!" wailed a voice I placed as Peeves at once. "What art thou doing in such darkness, Pothead?"  
  
I was in no mood for this right now.  
  
"Piss off, Peeves, or I'll hex you to Bolivia!" I said roughly.  
  
Peeves let out another loud cackle. "Some say he's mad, some say he's sad but I say he plain mad," Peeves sang loudly. I felt my temper raising. It was never really a good idea to mess with Peeves. I couldn't help it.  
  
Raising my wand, I shot a nasty hex at Peeves. He ducked away just in time.  
  
"Aww," Peeves said in a mocking voice. "Is Potty mad?"  
  
I bit my lip to stop from screaming.  
  
Peeves inched closer to me and took a large whiff of the air.  
  
"My, my," Peeves said, tsking and shaking his head. "It does look like Mr. Finnigan set off a big bad dungbomb, now, doesn't it? But I'm not without some heart, Pothead. I'll clean you right up!"  
  
I opened my mouth quickly but I was too late.  
  
Three seconds later my head was met with the hardest hit I had ever had. Three more seconds after that I was more soaked then ever before in my poor pitiful life. A five pound water balloon had been dropped onto my head.  
  
I shouted a loud (and very improper) curse at Peeves as I searched for my glasses that had fallen off.  
  
"Ohhh! Language, Potty!" Peeves laughed and took off out of the even more smelly class room.  
  
I was now very annoyed. Killing Peeves was now officially on the to-do list.  
  
I plopped down onto the floor, completely soaked to the bone. It was as if I had just climbed out of a pool.  
  
I heard a second rattling near the door and figured Peeves had come back for round two.  
  
"Piss off!" I said loudly to the figure entering the room. There was a short laugh and a soft grunt and I realized this was a Human person.  
  
"Who's there?" I said squinting around. My glasses, of course, were no where in sight (hello, because I couldn't SEE).  
  
"Harry?"  
  
I opened my eyes and squinted again. I knew that voice. Sweet Haven.  
  
"Ginny?" I said hopefully.  
  
I could make out the out line of Ginny walking towards me. Her blurry shadow kneeled down next to me.  
  
"Harry? What happened to you? You're wet and what happened to your glasses?" Ginny asked, patting my shoulder.  
  
I ran my hands blindly over her arms. "G-Ginny. Peeves he-"  
  
"Shh," Ginny whispered soothingly. "Don't talk."  
  
Needless to say I wasn't going to do that.  
  
"What happened to Ron? What the hell-"  
  
I was cut off by Ginny again. This was normal. So wonderfully normal....  
  
"Ron cooled down a bit. He got over the main urge to kill you," Ginny said, smiling faintly in the pale light.  
  
Good news.  
  
"You explained that we- we aren't... well we aren't..." I was finding it difficult to say the words "going out" for some reason.  
  
"No," Ginny said bluntly. I detected a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I didn't."  
  
"You didn't...." I echoed dully. This was bad. "Why the devil not?"  
  
Ginny held her wand up. I thought she was going to curse me. "Acco glasses!" she said. She's smarter than I am.  
  
I put on the glasses she was handing me. My vision cleared and I stared at Ginny. She was scowling. I scowled too.  
  
"Listen to me, Harry," she said suddenly. I felt my temper raise.  
  
"No, you listen to me Ginny!" I said. I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Ever since I asked for your help, you've been the one in charge. You've been the one doing the talking. Now it's your turn to listen to me!"  
  
I waited a moment to see if she was interpreting any of this. She stared at me and I continued.  
  
"For weeks now we've been trying to find a way to make Ron and Hermione fess up.  
  
NONE of your ideas have worked and NONE of mine have worked. I don't care. I just don't care anymore about Ron and Hermione. They can freakin' go and run off to Brazil and get married for all I care. Because all I care about now-"  
  
I stopped. I couldn't say it. I couldn't do it. I just... This really was like a Muggle drama movie. It really was. Only this was real life. Sometimes people in real life have to do real things.  
  
"I..." I gulped. "I love you Ginny." I braced myself. When I heard nothing, I opened them to look at Ginny. She smiled at me.  
  
"I love you too, Harry. I always have."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do now. Luckily, Ginny was always there to guide me.  
  
"Are you going to kiss me or what?" she said, sounding a little peeved. I laughed faintly and leaned closer to her.  
  
We kissed. Her warm hands felt nice on my soaking arms. I found it to be a nice touch when she ran her hands through my wet, soaking hair.  
  
I love this part of the movies.  
  
We kissed for a long time before we broke apart. I looked at her and smiled. She was grinning.  
  
"We should go and find Ron," Ginny said reasonably.  
  
I grinned at her some more for good measure. "Screw Ron," I said, grinning even more.  
  
"I can think of better things we could be doing."  
  
Ginny looked surprised then grinned a matching evil grin.  
  
"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," she said innocently. "Why don't you show me, Mr. Potter?"  
  
I laughed dryly.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, Ms.Weasley," I said evilly. Muggle movies should take notes.  
  
****  
  
I patted down my wet hair and allowed myself to be pulled by Ginny into the Common Room.  
  
People were crowded in all spots of the room playing chess, reading, studying, and talking. I looked nervously around the room for Ron.  
  
Nowhere in sight.  
  
Ginny spent two minutes looking around before she dragged me out of the Common Room again.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked, confused. I was usually confused.  
  
"To the Library," Ginny said simply.  
  
I hated to ask. I really did.  
  
"Why?" I said, scratching my still wet head. "I have to change, you know. I'm still wet."  
  
"You can do that later," Ginny said. "I like you wet. You're sexier this way."  
  
"I am?"  
  
I raised my eyebrows as high as they could go as Ginny lead me to the Library doors. I peered inside and saw nothing unusual. Madam Pince yelling at a student, but nothing more.  
  
We went quietly inside and Ginny pulled me by the hand to the back of the Library. We walked past books and books and...yep, more books.  
  
Finally we stopped.  
  
"Well?" I asked quietly. "What are we doing?"  
  
"Planting potatoes," Ginny said sarcastically. I raised my eyebrows again.  
  
"What-" I started but Ginny covered my mouth.  
  
"Shh!" she hissed. "We'll get in trouble."  
  
What the bloody hell was she on about? Surely she didn't want to-  
  
"We're looking for Ron and Hermione," Ginny said, frowning, as if reading my mind.  
  
I scowled. Damn. A guy can wish can't he?  
  
"I think I see them," Ginny said, peering through a shelf.  
  
"What are they doing?" I hissed. "I don't fancy seeing them if they're snogging," I said bluntly.  
  
"They're sitting at a table, Harry," Ginny said, exasperated. "Honestly."  
  
She sounded like Hermione.  
  
"Well, I'm just gonna go over there and tell Ron he can shove it up his-" I began heatedly. I hadn't forgotten Ron's declaration of hexing my pants off.  
  
"Stop, Harry!" Ginny called as I walked around the shelf to where the tables were.  
  
I ignored her and continued to march over to my two friends. Hermione looked up from her book as I approached and nudged Ron in the ribs.  
  
"Listen to me, Ron!" I said before he opened his mouth. "Guess what? I don't give a rat's ass about you and Hermione anymore, okay? I saw you two snogging that day in the Library and I could now care less. You wanna snog with our best friend, Ron? Go for it! I DON'T CARE! Furthermore, as for Ginny and I, well you can take your wand and shove it up your ASS!!!!"  
  
Ron stared at me for a moment, open-mouthed. I looked wildly around. I wasn't done yet. I saw many students, mostly Gryffindor, at other tables now staring at me. I looked around and saw Ginny running to me. Perfect.  
  
I grabbed her hand and yanked her violently toward me. Ron and Hermione continued to stare at me.  
  
"See this, Ron?" I said loudly. "I like your sister and you're gonna have to LIVE WITH IT!"  
  
I dipped Ginny back suddenly and kissed her hard on the lips. This lasted about one minute. When we broke apart, I was heaving breaths harder and faster then I ever had in my life.  
  
Ginny was now also staring at me with wide eyes. It seemed I went just a tad over board.  
  
Oops.  
  
Ron had now gotten up out of his seat and was facing me.  
  
"Hey, mate," Ron said very calmly for someone who's best friend had just put on a rather dramatical show in front of the whole Gryffindor House, "I don't mind so much if you and Ginny see each other. I was just surprised, that's all."  
  
Oh dove.  
  
"What?" I said tensely. Hermione had now gotten to her feet next to Ginny.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, sighing, "If you saw us then why didn't you just say something to us instead of worrying about it?"  
  
That is a very good point. Very good point.  
  
"B-Because-" I started. I suddenly noticed everyone starring at me. "I-I'm CRAZY that's why!"  
  
This was true anyway. I tell no lies...usually.  
  
"Oh," Ron said, clapping me on the back. "Okay then."  
  
Just great. I had come for a battle and got a tea party. Why didn't Ron punch me or something?  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Well, anyway, I'm with Ginny now," I repeated lamely. Ron nodded knowingly.  
  
"Okay, mate, okay," he said.  
  
Five minutes later, I walked with Ginny through the library.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Are you pissed off at me?"  
  
"No more than usual."  
  
"Oh. Good then-" I stopped dead and looked down at the brown bookbag at my feet. I looked around the shelves and sighed.  
  
"Ginny?" I said.  
  
"Yeah?" Ginny answered.  
  
"Look between that shelf and tell me what you see," I said, sighing again, and looked back at Hermione's brown bookbag.  
  
Ginny whimpered.  
  
"Ron and Hermione," she whispered.  
  
"Snogging?" I asked knowledgeably. "Yes."  
  
I sighed a third time.  
  
"I wish I hadn't come." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
finis ~~~  
  
A/N: Well folks, it's over. How did you like it? I'd just like to say I LOVE all of you guys who reviewed and hate that one guys who didn't. *glares at guy* 


End file.
